Girl Troubles
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Kitty Litter This episode's challenge was divided into two parts: First Part (For Individual Immunity): The tribes will perform the challenge in different heats. Wearing baskets behind their backs, the Survivors must dig a small rope ring buried in sand. Then they must toss the ring to their basket. First person to collect all of their rings would win individual immunity. Second Part (For Tribal Reward): The winners from both tribe will then compete for tribal reward. Using the hoops they had collected during the first part, they must shoot them to a shield with three hoops. First person to complete the task would win reward for his/her tribe. Reward: A feast of chicken and beef kabobs to be eaten while listening to the proceedings of other tribe's Tribal Council. 'Winner: '''Luke Towers and Chris Murphy (Immunity) Oahu (Reward) Story Night 14 Chris thanks the tribe for keeping him over Taylor. Carl then predicts that a swap is coming up and if not, a double tribal. Ray goes over with his alliance and confirms Chris is the next to go. Day 15 At Oahu, whenever Luke tries to talk to his alliance, he is either given one word answers or is completely ignored. Feeling like he is in danger, he attempts throwing Andrew under the bus. He goes off with Cody and lies about Andrew wanting him out. Even though he knows it's a lie, Cody goes along with it. Luke goes on about how he thinks Cody has the idol. After talking to Luke, Cody goes to Andrew and rats Luke out. Angered, Andrew says he wants to call out Luke. Cody convinces him not to as it would only cause unneeded drama. Cody and Andrew inform Christine, Laura, and Jamie of what Luke is attempting to do. Tired of Luke being around, Christine suggests throwing the challenge to get rid of him. However, the suggestion is shut down as no one wants to throw the challenge. Christine, still wanting Luke gone, says that Luke will flip and go with his cousin at a swap or merge. At Maui, Chris attempts to convince Hannah, Kathy, Geoff, and Carl to flip to him. He states that Ray and Megan are close and will take each other over anyone else. However, all four decline, stating they feel safe within their position within the alliance and they don't want to ruin it. Carl is especially harsh, stating that he doesn't want to work with him and wants to stay with his alliance throughout the game. Kathy informs Megan of her conversation with Chris. While appreciative, Megan plans on voting out Kathy, due to her weakness. Megan talks about voting Kathy out with Ray. She states that Kathy is just dead weight to the tribe and getting rid of her would better them. However, Ray is against it, saying the alliance has to stick together and try to get with the loved ones at the swap or merge. Megan, adamant about getting her way, goes over more reasons Kathy should go over Chris. The two tribes meet at Heroes Arena and Cody is surprised to see Taylor gone. Not wanting to hold up the challenge, he states he is fine and Jeff informs the tribes that two people will be voted out after two people win individual immunity. After flipping a coin, Jeff tells Maui will compete first. Knowing her husband is on the outs, Laura cheers for him. At the start of the challenge, Hannah and Kathy struggle digging for their rings while Chris speeds through, knowing he is in trouble if he doesn't win immunity. Ray tries to catch up and finds his first ring before Chris. Chris soon finds his ring and quickly finds his second ring before Ray. Carl and Geoff try to catch up as Ray finds his second ring. However, Chris finds his third ring, winning him immunity. Laura cheers from the sidelines as the majority Maui alliance are upset about Chris winning. Oahu then goes down for their turn at the challenge. As Jeff starts the challenge, Luke races to finish, sending sand flying into everyone else's area. Aivars also digs quickly in order to beat Luke. However, Luke is able to find all three rings before anyone else, winning him immunity. Chris and Luke then begin competing for reward. Both men struggle getting their rings on the stand. Chris is the first to land a ring. Luke follows, landing two of his rings back to back before going back to missing every shot. Chris lands his second ring, leaving both with one last ring. Luke finally lands his last ring, winning his tribe reward. Before the tribes leave, Jeff explains how the night will go. At Maui, everyone, except Ray, congratulates Chris on his immunity win. Ray takes this time to vent his frustrations to Kathy and blames his alliance for not sending him home the last Tribal as Taylor wouldn't have been able to win the challenge today. Kathy goes to Megan and tells her what Ray said and suggests voting out Ray. Having wanting Kathy gone for some time, Megan tells Ray her conversation with Kathy and the two agree to try and get her out. At Oahu, the tribe congratulates Luke on his win. Then, Jamie, Laura, Andrew, Cody, and Christine go off on their own to discuss who they want out between Aivars and Violet. Andrew suggests Aivars as he is stronger than Violet and more dangerous in a merge situation. The rest of the alliance agrees and split up. Aivars then goes to Luke and Jamie to talk about sending Andrew out of the game. Aivars says Andrew is very strategic and could be dangerous later on as no one would see him as the threat he is. While aligned with him, Jamie sees Andrew as a potential threat. Andrew asks Cody and Christine if he has anything to worry about. The two say he doesn't as Laura and Jamie are loyal to their alliance. Meanwhile, Jamie brings up Aivars point about Andrew being a threat. Laura, while agreeing he is a potential threat, still wants Aivars gone as keeping him could cause chaos within the tribe. At Oahu's Tribal, Aivars discusses him and Violet's position within the game, saying the other six are tight with one another. Luke states the alliance isn't very tight as he feels like he would have went home if he didn't win immunity. Trying to hide their plan, Laura states she had no intention of getting rid of Luke as she trusts him. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Jamie and Laura stay with their alliance and Aivars is voted out 6-2. Maui is then brought in for their Tribal. Megan is upset seeing her boyfriend voted out but says that she is still focused on the game. Ray then lets it slip that Megan told him Kathy's plan. Kathy calls Megan out and states she is voting for her now. Kathy then makes a plea to her tribe to send Megan out of the game. Andrew finds it hard to watch his wife fight for her life. Jeff then sends Oahu out as Maui begins the vote. In the end, Kathy's plea doesn't work and she is voted out 6-1. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * A swap reunited loved ones. * It's a battle of control on Oahu. * The cockiness of some players annoys the others. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water